spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2009-08-12
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Reginald D. Hunter, Meshel Laurie, Al Clark, Guests: Natalie Bassingthwaighte, Reginald D. Hunter, Meshel Laurie, Al Clark Official description Episode Twenty Nine (12/08/2009) Our special guests this week on Spicks and Specks are film producer and former music publicist Al Clark ''', international comedian '''Reginald D Hunter, singer Natalie Bassingthwaighte and Spicks and Specks favourite ' Meshel Laurie '. Myf's Team Al Clark worked as a journalist on the London magazine Time Out before joining the UK-based Virgin group, eventually becoming head of production of the film division. He has produced several films including the Australian successes The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert '', and was also the executive producer of ''Chopper ''. Clark is the author of two books: ''Raymond Chandler in Hollywood ''and ''The Lavender Bus , a revised edition of Making Priscilla. International comedian Reginald D Hunter is one of the most entertaining comedians on the comedy circuit. Everywhere he go audiences are left wanting more by his straight-talking, no-holds-barred approach. This Georgia, USA, native moved to the UK eight years ago. He studied at the RADA to further his acting career and went on to perform in A Midsummer Night's Dream. His comedy career was launched when, having performed his first comedy set as a dare, he received the princely sum of £10 and realised that this was a far better way of earning a living. To find out more about Reginald click here. http://www.reginalddhunter.co.uk/ Alan's Team Natalie Bassingthwaighte came into the public eye when was cast as Neighbours '' trouble maker Izzy Hoyland . In 2005 Natalie took time out from her role in Neighbours to star as Sandy in a nationwide production of ''Grease. 2006 saw the end of Nat's involvement in Neighbours '' as she annouced that she was leaving to focus on her music career as the lead singer Australian electro-rock group, ''The Rogue Traders. The band achieved great success with their album Here Come The Drums, which spawned five hit singles including the Voodoo Child, the first single with Natalie as part of the group and the group's first Australian top 10 hit. Nat has also sang the Australian anthem at an AFL grand final, had chart success with her duet with Shannon Noll, hosted the first two Australian series of So You Think You Can Dance and Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards last year. Natalie's debut solo album 1000 Stars was also released earlier this year. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam. It was a one-woman comedy show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist. In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. She is currently co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes